


Long Long Night...

by IronStrangeForLife



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrangeForLife/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: Tony is an emotional mess & Stephen is the only one that can help him.





	Long Long Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for IronStrange Bingo square: "Hurt/Comfort"
> 
> I'm sorry if this turns out really bad because I'm a mess that don't know how to comfort people.

Stephen looked at Tony, curled up into a ball, laying comfortably on their bed. Stephen ran his trembling fingers through the man's hair, curling & playing with his hair softly, tried not to wake up his love. Stephen still wasn’t use to the fact that Tony was actually asleep, that Tony was actually taking a break willingly. Even if Tony is asleep, it’s either passing out on a table full of parts & unfinished projects or a 30 minutes nap that is cut short because of his nightmares & flashbacks. Stephen slowly pulled his fingers away from the hair & slowly dragged them down to Tony's chest, he can feel the man's chest moving, slow & stable. His hand stops at the arc reactor, the thing that keeps Tony alive, the proof that Tony Stark has a heart. He traced across it, his heart feels like it’s been stabbed & twisted, the pain Tony had suffered from, the fact that Tony has been suffering since who knows.

Everything has been worse for Tony after what happened with Steve, Tony becomes more self-destructive, he can’t believe a little disagreement can cause something that big, can cause the whole team fell apart, leaving Tony no one but himself. It has been a lot better after Peter & Stephen step into his life, but that’s not enough, what happened in Afghanistan, New York & Siberia have changed everything for Tony.

All the sudden, Stephen can feel Tony's breath growing faster & more unstable, the man was gasping, running out of air. His eyes snapped open, mix of fear & terror written all over his face. His body jolting up from the bed, making Stephen jerked back a little. Stephen softly grabbed Tony’s shoulder, pulling the man into a warm, soft hug. Tony lie his head on Stephen’s shoulder, still trying to regulate his breaths

“It’s okay, my dear... I’m here...” Stephen whispered softly beside the smaller man’s ear as Tony snuggled between his neck & shoulder. His face was so close that Stephen can feel the tears still rolling down his lover’s face. Stephen ran his fingers through Tony’s messy hair again, quietly humming a tune to Tony, knowing that this will help calming Tony down. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the warm embrace from his partner.

Minutes passed & Tony finally opened his mouth, bringing Stephen back from his thoughts. “I’m sorry...” He whispered, head still resting on Stephen. “For what?” Stephen asked, still stroking Tony’s hair. “For waking up like this every time, interrupting you & make you worried...” He replied, trying to push himself away from Stephen but got pulled back into the hug. “It’s not your fault...” Stephen whispered. “It’s not your fault that bad things happened.” Stephen voice started cracking as he let those words out. “No, it’s my fault that everyone hates me, it’s my fault that my dad hates me, it’s my fault that Avengers were torn apart!” Tears started rolling down from Tony’s cheeks, he sounded wrecked & broken. He finally pushed himself away from Stephen with all the strength that were left as he choked out the words. Stephen gently placed his hand onto Tony’s, slowly interlocking their hands together & pressed a soft kiss onto his lover’s forehead before wiping away the tears on Tony’s cheeks with the other hand.

Stephen’s hand stayed on Tony's face for a while, knowing that this will do more than comforting him with words, knowing that this is what Tony needs, something that he never had in his life before meeting Stephen. Stephen’s hand felt soft, warm against his cheek, thumb gently stroking the damp skin, mumbling sweet words into Tony’s ear as Tony's eyelids slowly lowered down, slowly drifting off, head resting on Stephen’s hand.

“None of them are your fault. Get some rest, Tony… You deserve some…” Stephen pressed another kiss onto the man's forehead before carefully lowered the man back onto the bed, trying his best to not waking up the man again. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s body, appreciating the presence of Tony as he fell asleep with Tony still in his arms.


End file.
